Jubilaton
by Anybodys
Summary: Rose and the Doctor move into a new apartment and decide to make their first night special. Plotless smut.


The lights in the newly-rented apartment were all off, curtains drawn and windows locked. It was almost completely silent unless you crossed by the main bedroom, a decent-sized room with folding closet doors and a queen-sized bed. The only source of illumination in the room was the fat lamp resting on top of a white side table. The bed next to it was shaking slightly, the couple inhabiting the apartment stretched out over the covers. His body was almost completely on top of hers, lips searching every inch of her face while her fingers clawed at the back of his neck. Their breathing came out in heavy pants while she attempted kissing the side of his face as best as she could while he explored every part of her, hands running up and down her sides while he caressed her skin with his lips.

It had just been a little while before they had been in the kitchen, Rose sipping on a glass of water when he had entered. She sent him a half smile, asking him how he liked the new apartment. His response had been positive, nearing her with each word he spoke until he was only inches away, eyes glinting with some emotion she couldn't name. Her mouth went dry as their gazes met, heart racing as he dropped his voice and said, "How about we make our first night special?"

She knew all too well what he was hinting at, but couldn't respond as he crushed his lips against hers. They were slow and gentle at first until she set down her glass, wrapping her arms underneath his arms and around his shoulders. The kiss became frenzied, groans escaping from him as she rubbed herself against him. He pushed against her, trying to feel every part of her and causing her to fall back, bumping the glass. Water dripped over the edge but was ignored as his hands slid sensually down her sides. Pulling away a few moments later, they stared at each other gasping for breath until she gripped his wrist, yanking him towards their bedroom. He complied, throwing his shirt off as soon as they reached the room. She hadn't gotten past unbuttoning her pants when he grabbed her and fell across the bed, her chest heaving as they looked at each other for a moment before he started sucking on her neck. "You seem to be a bit excited," she said with unsteady breaths.

"It's rather embarrassing how long I've wanted to do this," he said in a low voice.

He lifted his head, their eyes meeting again. She went a smirk. "What are we waiting for?"

"Well, allons-y," he growled in her ear.

He kissed her furiously, his touches yearning. She grasped his hair, aching for him, sighing pleasurably. Her hands slid to his neck, gasping as he bit her collarbone, hands slinking across the button of her jeans. He promptly unzipped them, pushing himself off to give her an encouraging glance before rolling off of her. Beside her, he undid his own pants, kicking his legs wildly until they flew off the edge of the bed. He turned to see Rose, throwing her shirt onto the ground before crawling over and grabbing her shoulders. She paused at his touch, sighing as he tenderly kissed her bare skin, fingers inching down her bra straps. The kisses grew fiercer, hands now traveling around her naked waist as his lips meandered up her neck, tongue gently rubbing against it. He leaned back as he reached her chin only to unhook her bra. Standing up, she let the bra fall to the floor, pulling down her panties afterwards.

The Doctor let out a pleased sigh as he was met with the sight of Rose, crawling onto the bed completely exposed. He got off the bed himself to take off his briefs before slowly falling her pursuit, giving her a lustful look as he towered over her. She felt like she was shaking with excitement, wanting nothing but to feel him. He lifted two fingers, rubbing them against her inner thighs and then inserting them inside of her. She let out a sharp gasp and he slowly moved them in and out. Soon he was swirling them around inside of her. Her eyes clamped shut, mouth open in almost silent jubilation as he picked up a steady rhythm, brushing them against her most pleasing spot. Her body trembled as he started moving them faster, his other hand reach out to draw rings around her peaked nipples. He stopped suddenly as she let out a loud moan. Still shaking, she said as best as she could, "Don't... stop..."

"More to come," he said in a teasing tone, one of his fingers tracing down the bare skin of her stomach and down past her waist. "Mind if I have...?" His sentence trailed off, but she spread her legs for him in response. He adjusted the way he was sitting, grabbing her knees before slowly pushing inside of her. At that he inhaled loudly, eyes going hazy as he continued. Within a minute his thrusts became more forceful, mouth open as he slid within her. "Oh _God_ Rose," he groaned. Her breathing had become much more pronounced than ever before, sweat beading her forehead while her body quaked.

He shifted, causing him to push at a different angle. Rose's back arched, her head thrown back as she let out a high-pitched yell. Pleased at what he had done, he increased the tempo, hips grinding against hers. She swore loudly. "Doctor!" she cried, face contorted.

He himself was grimacing, little moans escaping from his lips. "Rose," he spat out, head rolling on his shoulders. He leaned forward, panting as he continued thrusting in and out of her, letting out whines as he continued.

They had sped up incredibly, Rose trying to find her breath as her hips bucked. "Doctor, come here!" she managed to shriek. He tried to keep up the pace as he leaned forward, lowering his body and then adjusting his position. As he came into a comfortable place he started pushing in and out with as much force as he could, kissing her face whenever possible. "Rose, oh Rose!" he yelled as he gritted his teeth. Exhaling loudly, he brought a hand to her chest, rubbing at her nipples again.

"Jesus Christ, Doctor," she said through her teeth at the additional treatment. Her hips rolled with his, their minds racing, swear words and "I love you"s piercing the otherwise quiet apartment. At last, his body seem to convulse as he climaxed, a string of expletives pouring from his mouth while he balled his hands into fists. The pressure within Rose herself seemed to be building up, each thrust better than the last until at last came the crescendo. She let out one last shout, body seized with pleasure as she let the orgasm take her, mind ecstatic. As her climax ended, she let her head flop against the pillow. Soon he pulled out, letting himself hit the vacant area beside her with a loud plop. They lay silently next to each other, slowly regaining their breath to speak.

"That was fantastic," he said breathlessly. "That was absolutely, completely fantastic."

She looked over at him. "You weren't too bad yourself."

He returned her glance with an eye roll. As she giggled, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to him. He leaned forward and kissed her nose lightly, and, exhausted, sleep overtook them soon.


End file.
